shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seaguardians: Chapter 1
"The 'Pirate Era' is nothing more than a name given to a social disease that has spread through our youth." -Dr. Mavis Longhorn A young man slammed open to the door to a nameless Mocktown bar, its sign battered beyond recognition. Inside the bar, a large assortment of filthy men and women sat at tables, playing cards or choking down foul-tasting drinks. The bartender, a young man with mussed black hair and a popsicle in his mouth, glanced up at the man. And then took another look. The man was a oddity, even by Mocktown standards. He couldn't be older than 18, yet he had already had the walk that spoke of years on the sea. He had raven hair that stuck up in odd angles, wore a crimson vest with white trimmings, and had a orange scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Paying no attention to the crowds of disheveled people staring at him, the man walked up to to the bartender, taking a seat on the one of the low stools ringing the bar. The bartender stared a minute longer, then cleared his throat and stepped up to the man. '''Bartender: '''You want something to drink, kid? '''Young Man: '''No, but I was told there was a bartender named Woods here. By any chance, are you him? Woods was taken aback by the young man. He had obviously been to sea before, but had none of the rough sea drawl that normally came with such experience. In fact, the young man spoke very much like a young noble. He cleared his throat again. '''Woods: '''I'm him. What do you want? The young man leaned against the counter, staring up at Woods, who was consideribly taller than the young man. '''Young Man: '''My name's Salamander D. Grif, and I heard you were a shipwright in your spare time? Woods gulped. '''Woods: '''Y-yeah, a little. What's it to you? '''Grif: '''I want you to join a pirate crew I'm putting together. But first, I'll need a ship, and I think you'll be fine for that. Woods blinked. Then he blinked again. This kid was asking him to join a crew? A PIRATE crew, of all things?! At first, his heart had leaped at the chance to escape Mocktown and the horrible existance he had lived in for most of his life, but it fell back down again when he remembered the large debt he had to pay off to the Marines. Sighing, he faced the kid again. '''Woods: '''Sorry, but I can't join your crew. What I can do is get you a ship. There's a decent sized schooner a few steps from here, just right for you. I built it ages ago, and you can have it. The boy made a noise of sadness and disapproval, then pulled himself up, starting to walk out. '''Grif: '''Thanks, I'll be glad to take it. And remember, if you ever want to leave, just call. And with that, he walked outside. Woods watched him go, then took a deep breath, and dropped into a seat. That was close. He had almost lost it. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a squadron of Marines enter the bar. Well? Comment and rate below! I just realized I had lost track of what I wanted to do, but things will be back starting Chapter 2. Category:Fanfiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Seaguardians Category:The Salamander Pirates